kinesenfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Games:My Game
My Idea Been thinking since my last year in (gymnasium(tredje året(2002))) in doing my own game. This page will be dedicated to that idea. The idea A role playing game spaning a whole world or maybe more, where there are three types of civilizations in a style much like Tibia blended with a tactics game. The World(s) The magic society, the "fallen" modern age and the highly advanced techno age. You decide in what civ you want to start in. Starting in either of these civs gives you direct access to that civs class job tree. To have the other civs class job trees you have to visit their respective civs. Youself When you have decided on your civ it's time to decide on your looks. After that you have the ability to choose personality traits and skills, which will affect how you begin the game. You will also get the chance to add up to three optional party members. Personality traits and the amount of party members you add will affect your beginning. Stats In the game there are eight different stats. They are: Strength: Decide your melee damage done and how much you can carry. The ability to push or drag secret hidings into the open is also deterimined by Strength. Vitality: This stat will tell you how much health you have. Added bonus are the ability to absorb smaller amount of damage and to a lesser degree resist certain status effects. Agility: Decides your chance to avoid enemies attacks and traps. Agility is also a part in deciding your success rate against disarming said traps. For rogue-ish classes Agility will also add a small amount of melee damage when used with that class recommended weapon. Will decide how well you move around the battle field, or rather the different terrains. Dexterity: Decides your chance to hit enemies. Dexterity is also a part in deciding your success rate against disarming traps. For ranged classes Dexterity also add a medium amount of ranged damage. How high your natural jump is is decided by Dexterity. Intellect: Decides your spell damage and damage done with magical weapons. Intellect also add a fair amount of mana. Also adds a small chance in finding hidden places. Will: Decides on how good your resistance is against magical effects. The speed of your regeneration of health and mana (and to a lesser extent chakra/ki) is hasted with Will. Charm: Many effects will be more effective and last longer. Will also add a bonus to avoid if your opponent is of opposite sex, higher if you are of the same race, none against different types and subtypes. Luck: Jack-of-all-trades, master of none. Luck will help your other stats a tiny amount while also let you have a higher chance in any game mechanic involving percentage, for example your critical hit chance, your chance to find a great or even legendary item or just the chance in getting your dice to land on that last six you need.